Battle Of The Sexes
by kginob
Summary: [COMPLETE] They're in another argument again and neither will apologize. So in order to get each other to apologize they tempt each other with forbidden fruit. i mean COME ON THE NAME SAYS IT ALL!
1. Declaration of war

Battle 

It's not clear what set it off this time.  Maybe he did something to upset her or maybe she insulted his pride.  All we know is that Vegeta and Bulma are in another argument.  And since they can't get into a physical fight, knowing Bulma would be crushed, they always go for the next best thing.  They are denying each other sex, and boy the tension is high at Capsule Corp.  

Since Vegeta can't stand being in the same room as Bulma trunks hasn't been having a fun weekend.  "Come on dad why not just apologize to her and get this over with?"

"I will not apologize.  And for what, I did nothing wrong, it was your mother who started this." 

"But dad, why are you in here?"

"I will not be in the same room as her."

"Listen dad I know you and mom are having another disagreement but I think you're missing the bigger picture here." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow waiting on Trunks to finish.  "I want my room back!"

"And why is that?  So you can spend some quality time with your magazines?"

"What do you mean, there is absolutely nothing wrong with my magazines."

"There isn't anything of any use in those."

"Sports magazines aren't a waste of time.  They are very informative."

"Yes, especially the swimsuit issue." He replies sarcastically.

"Look dad, if you're not going to say your sorry then try tricking her into apologizing.  At least that way one of you will."

"It will not work.  The only way it would is if I offered her………." A smile began to form on Vegeta's face which both sickened and frightened Trunks at the same time.  "You have done well son." And with that Vegeta marched off.

"Oh no, did he just mean what I think he meant.  Yuck, disgusting!!!"

"Mommy, why are you in here?"

"Because your father doesn't come in here often Bulla."

"So is daddy going to pologize?" 

"No because he doesn't think he's wrong."

"Are we going to have a slumber party mommy?"

"Not tonight honey, maybe tomorrow night."

In sheer joy oh having a slumber party with her mother the young Bulla begins to jump up and down on her bed and sings the song that she made up to make her mother happy.  "Men are stubborn, men are stupid, men are barbwa….bar…. mommy what's the word?"

"Barbarians honey.    Huh, I don't know what to do."

"If daddy won't pologize then why won't he play fakie?"

"Because he won't even do that, you'd have to…." She finally thinks of what to do.  She is so happy that she grabs bulla and twirls her in the air.  Bulla doesn't understand why but she's enjoying every moment of it.  "Sometimes you're just as smart as your mother."  And with that she lowered Bulla and ran out of the room.  "Hey Bulla, if Vegeta comes to mommy's room, play stall for me okay?"  She nods he head in reply and plays with her toys.   "Now where did I put the pink one?" 

Bulla watched the hallway until Vegeta walked by.  Knowing that he couldn't resist she got as cute as she could be.  She ran into the hallway and tugged on his pants.  "Hey daddy, whatcha doin?"

"I'm going to my room Bulla."

"Can you read me a story daddy?"

"Not right now."

"Please!"  Vegeta didn't want to look down at her because he knew what she was doing.  She was giving him that sad puppy dog look with the watery eyes.  He knew this wasn't a battle he couldn't win.  The only opponent he could never defeat was his own daughter.  So he gave a low grunt and agreed.  With joy she pulled her father into her room.  Later on Trunks would walk by and see his father reading a story, and then walking by Bulma as she put on make-up. "The old stall trick huh.  Well, let the games begin."

Hey gang its KginoB.  I really hope you enjoy this one, sorry about not finishing my other stories but I've so many ideas and not a lot of time. So please review so I can respond faster.


	2. Bulma's first move

            Alright, alright, look, I know it took a long while to update but something happened and I had to reload Windows, then Christmas, then New years.  Let's face it I had to wait until my little sisters went back to school just so I could get the computer back.  So after plenty of presents, pie, and dressing I'm back and ready for action.  It just feels weird not writing since last year. Oh well…………

Don't worry I'll keep it as clean as I can.  I'm not that kind of guy.

            Vegeta left out of Bulla's room mumbling curse words.  He knew every time that Bulla asked for a story her and her mother were planning something.  "She got you again didn't she?"  Vegeta looked up to see his son leaning against the hall with a smirk on his face.  "You know they do that on purpose."

            "Don't take me for a fool Trunks, I know full and well.  Besides, it makes it more interesting.  Oh, by the way, you should take Bulla to the park or to Kakarot's house to play for a few hours."  He turns just to see the look on his son's face.  "This won't be a place for little children."  If he could trunks would've turned into stone and crumbled into a million pieces.

 (For those of you who want to know what the story was look for my next story "The Warrior Prince".  Don't worry it won't be out of character for Vegeta.)

            Vegeta goes into his bedroom to find Bulma already waiting on him.  She's lying on what could be best described as a 'Shaq' bed.  She tries her hardest to look sexy.   "What took you so long Vegeta?  I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sure you have, I see your wearing 'that' one."  He says referring to the night gown she's wearing.

"Last time i wore this, we found out about Bulla."

"I know, so what's the occasion for this?"  He gets onto the bed next to her and begins to kiss her softly on the neck. (Please remember they're trying to get each other.)

            (Good going Bulma, you have him right where you want him.)  She says to herself.  She then takes her finger and goes up and down his arm.  "Well Vegeta, I just thought that this whole argument thing was just stupid."   (Vegeta takes off his shirt)  Bulma then shifts her body so that her breasts shake so he wouldn't hear the next part.  (If you don't get that what is wrong with you.)  "I know it was kind of your fault and all but I think we can get that past us and move on to something more 'important'."  Bulma is so sure of victory it's taking almost everything just not to smile.  She planned to never give him any in the first place; it was a simple mission to be carried out.

Vegeta never stopped with the little kisses, that is until she put the total blame on him.  Without saying a word he sat up, put his clothes back on and headed towards the door.  "Wha…..  Vegeta where are you going?" she demanded.

"If you're not serious then I can't continue."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"it means you did a very good job trying to trick me but it didn't work.  It also means I won't apologize for something you did wrong."  And with that he turned and walked out of the bed room. 


	3. It's Vegeta's Move

It's been four hours since he turned her down.  He's kept her distance knowing that anything that she says will ruin his plans for tonight.  He considers himself a brilliant tactician.  She decided to trick him with her body, while he is going to use the very stars themselves.  He's been waiting for the perfect time of night and now he's about to make his move.

Bulma still a little upset about losing to Vegeta stepped outside to grab a breath of night fresh air.  She looked up at the stars and connected the constellations like she used to when she was a little girl with her father.  All of a sudden a breeze swept by her as she was picked up and carried into the sky. 

"AAAHHH!!!!! Huh, what, Vegeta what are you doing?  Put me down right now!"

"Honestly Bulma do you really want me to put you down?"

She looked down and saw just how far up they really were.  "Oh my God, oh my God!" was all she could get out. 

"I take that that as a no then." He lets out with laughter.

"What are you doing Vegeta? Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did."

"There is something I have to show you." 

"What could you possibly have too show m…" Bulma is a scientist so she has looked into the stars.  But still she is blown away when Vegeta flies her above the clouds so all you see is darkness and stars.  "This is so beautiful."

"My father once said that the woman I pick should have the power to extinguish a thousand stars.  But instead it seams I have chosen a star itself." He rotated so that they face each other with the moon in the background; it's reflection in their eyes.  Truly he has swept her off her feet.  There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say at this moment.  Many years ago she was going to take the dragonballs and wish for the perfect boyfriend and now she has a prince that fell from the sky.  "If I am a prince then you are truly my queen."  She was bought hook, line and sinker.  They kissed passionately while Vegeta slowly descended into the backyard.  

'Now I have her!'  He thought to himself.  'This contest is over.  All she has to do is apologize and it will be finished.'

"Vegeta," she looked into his eyes with tears glistening in her own.  He then answers back with his signature smirk.(and all the girls go wild[girls scream here]) "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE THEN YOU'RE CRAZY!!!"

"What??"

"Think about it Vegeta I'm a certified genius.  I have to give you credit, the stars, the moon, the flying above the clouds it was all brilliant. But if you want to pull one on Bulma Briefs then you have to get up pretty early in the morning to get me."  And with that she turns and leaves him outside, slamming the backdoor behind her.  "OH GOD THAT MAN IS GOOD!!!!"  She yells leaning against the door and sliding to the floor.

Hey everybody sorry about the wait on this update but I've been really busy with other things. No, really I have!  Any who I'm going to end this story in the next chapter.  Oh, and many of the female reader might be wondering why Vegeta's plan was better.  Because men are more romantic, it's that simple.  Kginob  O.O


	4. Conclusion part I

okay i've been gone awhile and don't think i forgot abot this story, so here's the last chapter...

BATTLE OF THE SEXES!!!

"Oh come on Vegeta just admit it, you were wrong!"

"What you think too highly of yourself Bulma, i will not apologize for something you did!"

"Oh, please your the one who... who"

"this is precious you don't even remember why we're arguing in the first place" he says with a smirk.

"So, i bet you don't either." he turns his head and grunts. she then raises her head in victory. "I guess you forgot after you witnessed my "skills" huh Vegeta?"

"Those aren't "skills" they are merely there for my enjoyment. she was both shocked and enraged. "Skills are flying someone into the sky, in plain view of the moon. Admit it Bulma, I had you last night night and you enjoyed every minuite of it."

"I...I will not! and you know what, i'm done with this conversation, I have to prepare for tonight's dinner." she starts to walk away but is stopped by Vegeta.

"And what are we having tonight? Steak with a side of an apology?" he says mockingly.

"No you numbskull, in case you forgot i'm having a dinner party, and you will be there!" 

"And if i don't?"

"Then i'll break your gravity chamber!!!!"

"What, you wouldn't dare." he says shocked; something that is very rare.

"Can you fix it? No, then I wouldn't try my paitence." she started to walk away happy. "See you tonight Vegeta." he responded with a growl.

-later that night-

Frustrated about the earlier conversation Vegeta locked himself in the Gravity Chamber all afternoon. He finally came out after Bulla was sent in to retrive him; which was an obvious ploy from her mother. Vegeta knew this as well and complied. Bulma was steadily getting everything prepared form the decorations to the food itself. Specially prepared for their guests, is food fit for a king that lives in the country. These two have done a great job of avoiding each other. Vegeta even flew from the outside up to his room balcany. He looked on his bed to see a set of clothes laid out for him. He smirks as he goes into the shower...

"Vegeta they're here, you'd better come down here soon!" Bulma yelled up the steps. "Don't forget the chamber is on the line!"

"The nerve of that woman, putting me through this." he mumbles to myself. He puts on the black turtle neck and slacks and comes down the steps. "Oh how wonderful, as if this day could get any worse." he mumbled to himself after seeing the dinner guests.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, I haven't seen you in a while." Goku said standing next to his wife Chi Chi. vegeta answered with a grunt and went into the dinning room.

Krillian nudged Bulma and whispered in her ear. "Hey Bulma whats wrong with Vegeta? He doesn't look like his cold distant self."

"Don't worry about him Krillian, he's just in one of his moods. But he'll behave himself i'll guarantee it." she finishes with a nod.

"Well I'm not sitting next to him you can do it." 18 said pointing to her husband. 

"Me, why should i be the one to suffer?" she stares him down, unable to find his spine he complies. "Okay fine, but you owe me 18. And you know what I like." he says in a sly tone.

"Okay everyone, lets go eat." Chi Chi says trying to break the odd feeling by Krillan's statement.

Everything goes smoothly at the beginning. They come into the room and see Vegeta sitting at his usual seat at the head of the table.( it's a royalty thing) All the girls sat together sticking Krillan and Goku with Vegeta duty. Vegeta was so angry he wouldn't even touch his plate! This caused Goku to ask him if he was going to eat his food. vegeta in return shot a death glare as a response. Goku turned away from the thought for now. As the meal went on Vegeta began to give death glares to Bulma just to bother her; it worked.


	5. Conclusion part II

"What is your problem Vegeta?" she demands.

"You know full and well Bulma. It's you!"

"Don't do this Vegeta, remember what i said..."

"I don't care, break it, I can find other means to train." He looked down to see Goku reaching for his plate. He extends his hand and creates an energy ball. "Kakarot do not touch my food!"

"This is pathetic, look whatever your arguing about save the lover's quarrel until after we leave."

"Stay out of this machine. This does not concern you!" he snaps.

"Obviously if your doing this in front of us then we are involved. And you want me to saty out of it then make me." she says tauntingly.

"Fine then, outside android lets see if i can make you."

"Sure but this time you won't walk away. Because i'm going to break more than your arm."

"Okay guys lets just calm down."

"Stay out of this Krillian!" they both answered.

Goku seeing that this is the perfect opprotunity goes for the plate again. "Kakarot I told you to stay out!" Vegeta yells.

"STOP IT!!!!!" everyone turned to see Bulma with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this Vegeta, you ruined everything!"

"Me? you're the one who had me to sit through this. Kakarot I said stop!" Goku drew back his hand.

"It's your fault because you wouldn't apologize."

"Again with the apology, I refuse to apologize for something you did."

She walked over to Vegeta to get in his face. "Fine don't then but there'll no sex until you do!" Krillian spat out his drink while Chi Chi rooted her on. Seeing this as a perfect opprotunity Goku reached for the plate. "Goku leave his plate alone."

"You dare tempt me with sex? Do what you will but you'll be the one begging for it as usual. Bulma was too stunned to respond.

"I can't believe Master Roshi is missing out on this."

"Quiet Krillan." 18 scolded. "Go get him Bulma!"

She snapped back. "Why didn't i go with my gut and stay with Yamcha? At least he was man enough to admit when he was wrong." Everyone went silent. Yamcha is the one thing that bothered vegeta the most besides losing to kakarot(which techncally he never did.). He never liked him and Bulma knew that and played like a trump card.

"I can't believe she said Yamcha. What the... Goku leve his plate alone." Her husband responded by slumping in his chair and pouted.

After growling Vegta came back. You chose me because it was obvious yamcha wasn't getting the job done."

"What did i ever see in you?"

"Do not fool yourself Bulma, you weren't looking inside me. You were looking at me and what i had to offer." he's getting cocky.

"No vegeta i chose you because you were a sensitive little kid who was all alone in the world who was afraid."

"Do not make me laugh, I The Prince of all Sayians alone and afraid."

"Yes you were and don't give that Prince of sayians line. yeah the prince of five what a big nation. what a joke."

"You are trying my paitence woman!"

"And you're getting on my nerves!"

"Then why won't you walk away?"

" I will when you apologize!"

"I WILL NOT!!!"

"AND NEITHER WILL I!!!"

Full of anger and frustrtion they lok into each ither's eyes giving cold stares. they stared until there was nothing left to do. Then... they passionately made out.

"GET OUT NOW!!" Vegeta ordered.

"But we havent finished eat..."

Vegeta interrupted Goku. "I SAID OUT NOW!!!!!" He went ssj and charged a ki blast in his hands. As everyoone got up the two love birds ran up the steps. 

"Vegeta, don't change back." they heard Bulma say while going.

"Trunks, grab Bulla your spending the night over our house." Chi Chi yelled. 

"Thank GOD" Trunks replied carrying Bulla.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Krillian asked.

"It seems that Vegeta's not going to eat so i Guess i'll..."

"KAKAROT, DO NOT TOUCH MY PLATE!!!!" a frustrated Goku left the house. 

They left Capsule Corp. as quick as they could to avoid hearing anything disturbing. "man i never would've thought this night would turn out like this."

"Are you kidding, i knew this was going to happen." 18 responded.

"Really how did you guess?" Goku asked.

"This is the third time this happened." Chi chi stated.

"No kidding, so 18 how about we...?"

"No way Krillian, those two knocked me out of the mood."

Krillian stopped dead in his tracks. "But I sat next to Vegeta and eveything." he whines

"I guess next time." She responded

"Vegeta's ruining my love-life." he grumbles to himself. All the while you can hear the noises in the background.


End file.
